Surviving Each Other
by Kitty Ghost
Summary: What happens when Danny and Sam's bodies and swiched and they have to live each other's lives? Will they be able to live in each other without anyone knowing, and without reavealing Danny's secret? DxS Review Ideas, please! :3
1. Chapter One

**Me: Here it is! Surviving Each Other!**

**Danny: Ya! Read it it's awesome!**

**Me: Danny... do you even know what it's about?**

**Danny: YES! Of coruse I do... (Not.)**

**Me: Well... maybe it's a good thing you don't know. Well... Here's chapter 1 **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP.**

* * *

Surviving Each Other

It was a quiet afternoon as Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley walked away from their school, Casper High. It was a sunny April day, and the trio were parting their ways to go home.

"I can't believe we haven't seen any ghosts yet." Danny said with a smirk. "We usually have to deal with Skulker or the Box Ghost after school."

"I know! But, you don't hear me complaining." Sam said, smiling. Tucker rolled his eyes at the two before stopping at a brown house. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Remember to study for the test!" Tucker called out as he walked down the sidewalk and into his home. Danny and Sam nodded and continued walking.

"You better study for the Science test, unless you want a D again." Sam taunted. Danny just rolled his eyes. "You just wait and see what I get, smarty-pants. Then we'll see who always gets a D." Danny muttered.

Suddenly a blue wisp came from Danny's mouth. Danny sighed.

"Great..."

Two silvery-blue rings appeared at his waist and one went up while the other went down to his feet. In mere seconds he was transformed into the infamous Danny Phantom.

A loud clang echoed in the ally next to him and a large robotic ghost stepped out into the daylight. "Hello, ghost child." A low voice said in a growl.

Danny clenched his fists, and stood in a fighting stance.

"Skulker. What are you doing here?" Danny growled. Sam glared at Skulker and stood beside her friend. Skulker smiled as his gaze flicked from Danny to Sam.

"I thought I would try out my new weapon."

Skulker raised his arm and a mechanical device rose of his mechanical arm. It was the shape of a pistol, but it was shaped a bit differently. Skulker aimed his arm towards the two, and typed into the mini-computer by the pistol.

Danny was about to spring towards Skulker, when the pistol wined as it charged up and glowed a hot pink and shot Danny and Sam, causing the two to fly backwards and land onto the concrete. The two were knocked out and Skulker examined the two before flying off. Danny and Sam laid side by side, with their eyes shut tight, and had bruises on their body where they crushed into the sidewalk. They laid there, all alone, with the only movement being the slow rise and fall of their chests.

"Danny! Sam! Wake up! Please wake up!"

Danny's eyes shot open to see his mother and sister standing over him with worried looks on their faces. He smiled at his sister before trying to get up. But, he stopped. He didn't feel... _right. _His hair felt longer for some reason. _Man, I must have really hit my head... _He raised a hand to his face, but froze at what he saw. His hand had, black _nail polish_ on. He looked down and saw a black and purple tank-top with a black skirt and combat boots. He could only say one thing.

"AHHHH!"

Danny jumped to his feet and raced to the bathroom. He slammed the door and stood there, looking in the mirror. He saw his best friend, _Sam._ He looked closer and placed his hand on his cheek, making sure it was him.

"Is... is that... _me? _What happened?" Danny said in shock.

_This can't be real... can it? I'm... Sam. This is great... just great. _Danny thought while rolling his eyes. He looked down at his shirt and grunted. _Even better, I have... _He dared not to say the word, it didn't sound right in his head or out loud. _Okay, so I'm Sam, so, who did I get swiched from my body to Sam's? Oh no... Sam!_

Danny walked out of the bathroom and back into his room, where his mother, Jazz, and Sam (In Danny's body) still laying there, moaning.

"Sam, is there something wrong? You sure got up in a hurry." Maddie said.

"Oh, uh, nothing's wrong. I just need to... uh, talk to Danny. Yeah!" Danny wasn't used to saying his own name like that.

He walked over to Sam and grabbed her quick and raced into the bathroom.

"Mom... no, I don't wanna get up, five more minutes." Sam said, still half asleep.

"Sam, no, it's me, Danny."

Sam opened her eyes and froze when she saw _herself. _

"_Danny? _Is that... me? Or, is it really you?"

"Sam, it's me, Danny. Somehow we switched bodies."

"But how?"

"I don't know!"

Sam looked at herself.

"You mean, I have to be a boy!"

"Welcome to my world."

"We have to find a cure! We can't go to school like THIS!"

"Sam, keep it down." Danny whispered.

"Keep it _down!_ I'm YOU! AND YOU'RE ME! How is this going to WORK?"

Danny slapped himself in the face in frustration. Sam saw him do that.

"Hey! You just slapped me!"

"What! Sam what are you talking about?"

"You SLAPPED ME!"

"Well, you deserved it!"

"Oh yeah? How about THIS!"

Sam raised her hand and slapped herself really hard on the side of her face.

"Sam, STOP!" Danny cried out.

He sighed.

"Sam, we have to stop fooling around and get back to mom and Jazz. They might be wondering what happened to us."

Danny began to open the bathroom door, when he was stopped by Sam.

"Danny, wait. We're going to have to act a bit like each other. Oh, and by the way... we're going to have to sleep at each other's house."

"WHAT!"

"Danny, come on. We're going to have to pull this off until we get cured."

"Okay..." Danny muttered.

"Oh, and two more things." Sam started. "Don't _anyone_ find out, _including Tucker._"

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope."

"Fine, then what was the second thing you were going to say?"

"That my parents kinda want to put a restraining order on you..." Sam said while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh, well, maybe I'll be able to change their minds." Danny said as they walked out of the bathroom.

They walked down the hall and back into Danny's bedroom. But Sam pulled Danny closer to her. "By the way, let's ask your parents if _you _can stay over."

"Sure." Danny whispered.

Sam turned to Maddie, who was confused by the two kid's behaviour.

"Hey Ms.-I mean, mom, can Da-Sam stay over for a sleepover?" Sam said, stopping herself from saying Danny.

"I don't know, it is a school night..." Maddie said with her arms crossed.

"Please?" Sam begged.

Maddie smiled.

"Sure, I guess so."

"Thanks... mom."

Maddie and Jazz walked out of the bedroom, with Jazz looking at them confused.

The two friends laid down on Danny's bed and sighed with exhaustion.

"This is going to be really hard to pull off."

* * *

**Me: Well, there it is!**

**Danny: :0 I am INSAULTED!**

**Me: Really? Oh, oh well. *Smiles***

**Danny: You don't care? *Faints***

**Me: Well, review! Or else!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Hey! Sorry this chapter is really short... But I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP!**

**I need some ideas to torture Danny and Sam... or in other words, I need some funny ideas to get this story going.**

**review you ideas, I really need some ideas...**

**Well... here's Shortie!**

* * *

Surviving Each Other

Chapter 2

* * *

Danny and Sam laid on Danny's bed, fast asleep. They were so tired, that they had fallen asleep on the bed together.

Suddenly the alarm clock went off and Danny and Sam's eyes flew open.

The pulled away from each other right away and blushed a little. They snapped out of it when they realized they had to get ready for school.

"I don't want to go to school... especially like this." Sam grumbled.

"Hey, I don't like it anymore than you do, let's just hope the day goes by fast." Danny said while making his bed. Sam stared at her hair as it went in her face. She pushed it away, but it kept coming back. "Danny, you really need to get a haircut." Sam said while still pushing away her hair.

Danny sighed and grabbed his backpack, but Sam stopped him. "You'll have to wear my backpack today." She handed him her purple spider backpack. Danny scowled at it.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." Sam said firmly as she grabbed Danny's backpack and pulled it on. Danny nodded to himself and put on the spider backpack. He was amazed by how comfy it was. _Maybe this day won't be so bad after all. _He thought, smiling.

The two of them had eaten breakfast and were now walking with Tucker now over to Casper High. They both were nervous around Tucker, and he could see that.

"Hey guys, what's wrong? You sure seem jumpy today." Tucker asked with a curious glint in his eye. Danny and Sam glanced at each other with worried looks.

"Er... nothing's wrong! We're just nervous because of the test we have today!" Danny said, making it up. Tucker blinked. "Really? We had a test? Huh, it must've slipped my mind." Tucker said as they reached the school. "Yeah..." Sam mumbled.

Sam kept walking, still getting used to being in Danny's body. Suddenly, she tripped herself. Tucker laughed and Sam just frowned. Danny offered his (or her) hand. "Are you okay?" He asked as he pulled her up.

"Yes... unfortunately."

Tucker smiled. "You know, tripping over flat surfaces takes major skill."

"Really? Well then I wish I wasn't so _skilful_." Sam said with sarcasm. Danny smiled at Sam when she wasn't looking and blushed a little. Tucker eyed Danny, catching his smiled. Danny flinched and walked up the stairs to inside the school. _I really wish I didn't have to go to school today... _Danny thought bitterly.

The three were in the hall when Dash came over to Sam.

"Hey, Fen-turd! Good luck on the big test today! Hope you FAIL!" With that Dash took off after some nerdy kid.

_Huh... we did have a test today... _Danny thought, surprised.

Danny, Sam and Tucker walked into their block one class and sat down in their regular seats. Than Mr. Lancer walked in and handed out a large booklet.

"Class, you will have 2 hours to finish this exam. If you need more time, you will be spending lunch with me. Now, begin."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker just stared at their test, like it had come to life.

_Man... this day really _does _suck..._

* * *

**Remember! I need ideas!**

**Thanks!**

**Kitty Ghost**


	3. Chapter Three

I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long! I hope you enjoy this _short _chapter.

I won' be updating again for a bit (maybe) cause I'm on Vacation. Thanks for understanding.

Disclaimer: I don't own DP.

* * *

Surviving Each Other

Chapter 3

* * *

Danny stared at his test not knowing what to do. He never even knew there was a test today… and now he had to sit there for an hour and a half like a dump on a log. The day couldn't get any worse now… right? He had just failed a test that he was probably going to get grounded for. _Wait! I'm Sam… so, maybe her parents won't care… or something… _

Danny jumped out of his thoughts when a piece of paper hit the back of his head.

_Danny… _It wrote,

_It's Sam… er… well, you know what I'm talking about. But anyways, I need you to ask to go to the bathroom… please don't ask me why at this very moment, just do it. It's an emergency._

_Sam_

Danny crumpled up the piece of paper and stuck it into his pocket before putting up his hand. "Mr. Lancer, may I go to the washroom?"

Mr. Lancer raised his eyebrow before replying,

"Didn't you go just before school started? You didn't forget there was a test… did you?"

"I did remember the test… I just forgot to go in the morning." Danny said while glancing at Sam.

Mr. Lancer sighed. "Fine… but be quick."

Danny got up and walked out of the classroom. He closed the door and leaned against the wall, wondering why Sam wanted him to ask to leave the class. Maybe there was a ghost…? No… it was something else…

He stopped thinking when Sam came out of the class room with a worried look on her face. "Sam… why are you out here?" Danny asked nervously. _There's something wrong… _

"Danny… we have a problem." Sam said, while looking down the hall to make sure no one was around to hear them. "Yeah, I know. We're going to fail that test…" Danny was interrupted by Sam.

"No, Danny! I… I have to… go."

Danny blinked. "Well… where do you have to go? Do you have to go home? Er… to my house? Are my parents taking you out of school for today so they can get some help down in the lab again…?" Danny said, smiling a little.

"No! I mean… I have to… _go._"

Danny's face turned pale as Sam shuffled her feet in embarrassment.

"Well… what do you want me to do about it?" Danny said as his cheeks turned red. "Well… I don't know! We need to go to the bathroom at some point! It's a miracle I've held it for this long…" Sam trailed off.

"Danny, we _really _need to find the ghost who did this to us! I really wish I could remember…" Sam said, scratching her head as she tried to remember. "Sam, we can't fix this problem right now! It's school, so we're going to have to survive the rest of the day like this. And you're going to have to go to the bathroom, so…" Danny began to blush even more. "Just… don't look. I guess…" Danny opened the door and walked back inside the classroom again. Sam stood in the hall, and sighed as she walked over to the boy's bathroom.

It was five minutes since Sam had left to go to the bathroom.

Danny sat in his desk and just guessed at most of the questions on his test. His head was stuck to his test, just trying his best to answer as many questions as he could.

He finally lifted up his head when he heard the classroom door open. It was Sam, and her face was bright red. She walked by Mr. Lancer's desk, but was stopped by the out of shape teacher.

"Mr. Fenton, what took you so long? You left for the bathroom over five minutes ago, you should've been back a long time ago."

"I… uh… I'm just not feeling very well today." Sam said in a quiet tone.

"Oh… do I need to send you to the school nurse?"

"No… I'll be okay." Sam said as she walked over to her desk again.

Danny couldn't help but feel sorry for Sam, having to _him _for the day… or maybe even longer than a day. But, Sam was right… at some point today, he _was _going to have to go to the bathroom.

He was suddenly struck with another crumpled up piece of paper. He opened it up and it read:

_Danny,_

_I'm sorry about pulling you out of the class before because of… you know. I was just so embarrassed… I didn't know what to do. We're going to have to work together a bit better if we want to make it out of this mess. _

_Also, don't worry about the test… my parents don't really freak out if I fail… pretty awesome, right?_

_But, anyway, I wanted to tell you something very important:_

_Our next class is P.E. _

* * *

Uh - Oh... What's going to happen? Danny in the girls change room? Not a good thing...

But anyway... Review your ideas!


	4. Chapter Four

_**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. I made this chapter a little longer, and it's gym time! Sam & Danny are just starting to get used to this 'big' change, and how are they going to cope with gym? Well, let's find out!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Danny stood in front of the gymnasium doors with a horrified look on his face. Yes, he was a boy and most boys wanted to see the girls in… well, a different way… But Danny respected Sam as his best friend.

_Come on Fenton, it's just gym… just change into Sam's gym strip quick and carry on with class… oh no! I forgot we always have to shower! Oh no… oh no… _

"Hey, Sam what's up?"

Danny was startled out of his thoughts when Tucker came and placed a hand on his shoulder. Danny looked at Tucker, shaking a little bit.

"Um… nothing, I was just worried about what we'll be doing for gym today…" Danny replied, his voice shaking. _Crap… that was the stupidest answer ever…_

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tucker asked. "You don't look so well…"

"No… I'm alright." Danny said while forcing a smile. Tucker still didn't look convinced but he opened the gym doors and walked in. Danny sighed and was about to walk in when Sam came running up to him, stopping him from going inside the gym.

"Danny what are we going to do? We'll have to change in the opposite change rooms, but we _also _have to shower! Danny… what should we do?" Sam asked eagerly. "Well… changing isn't _too_ bad… but showering… Sam, I don't know! We might just have to make something up so we won't have to shower, but if we do that… and it doesn't work, we're going to have to shower, just… don't look… I guess."

Sam opened her mouth to protest, but closed it again and nodded to Danny.

"Alright, let's go to gym then."

Danny and Sam walked into the gym and walked over to the girls and boys change rooms.

**-In The Boy's Change Room-**

Sam gulped before walking by the corner of the room. She froze when she got sight of many boys either pulling off their shirt or taking off their pants and replacing them with shorts. She felt her sweat drop when she saw Tucker; with his shirt off and changing into his shorts. He stopped when he felt her gaze that was rested onto him.

"Are you okay, Danny? You look a little pale." Tucker asked, confused.

"Yeah… I'm okay. Just a little cold… that's all." Sam replied while scratching the back of her neck.

Tucker pulled on his shirt and walked over to her. "Okay… well, I'll meet you outside when you're finished changing."

_Changing… _The word echoed in Sam's head. _Well… here goes nothing. _Sam walked over to a bench and pulled off her shirt, and blushed a bit. Dash noticed how carefully she was changing and could help but to go and insult her.

"What's wrong Fenturd? Too scared to change? Haha! What a geek." Dash said as he walked out of the change room, leaving Sam all alone. She was going to be late if she kept changing at a slow pace.

As she finished putting on her shirt, she sighed at she grabbed the pair of shorts. "Do it quick and it won't be as bad… I hope."

She quickly pulled off her baggy jeans and pulled on the shorts. _That wasn't so bad. _She thought as she walked out of the change room smiling a bit, but her smile disappeared when all the students and the teacher were staring at her.

"You're late, Fenton." The gym teacher said coldly.

"I'm sorry." Sam replied, her voice a little shaky when she saw Danny changed into her gym clothes.

"Since you think you can just walk out of that change room at any time you want, you can do two extra laps around the field when we're sprinting today." The teacher said, while signalling for Sam to come and stand by the wall with the other students.

"Okay…" Sam said as she walked over to Danny and Tucker, while ignoring the comments from the students.

"Anyway, today I expect everyone to do 4 laps around the big field and if anyone can't finish the laps in time, I'll be expecting thirty push ups from you. Now… get moving!"

Everyone leaped into a fast run and dashed out of the gym doors that led to the big field. Danny dashed in front of everyone and was quite impressed by Sam's fitness, his time spending as Sam might be fun actually. But for Sam, she was far behind and was biting her lip in frustration, Danny's scrawny legs just couldn't move as fast as Sam's.

It wasn't too long till everyone had done their four laps, and of course Sam ended up with doing 30 push ups without protesting. _I'm going to have to get Danny in good shape when we get back to normal, 'cause this is just ridiculous. _"Alright Fenton, that's enough push ups. Now come and join the class," Lancer called. Sam staggered up and wobbled over to where the class was sitting around Lancer.

"Today we will be starting our wrestling unit." He announced.

The gym was filled with protests from the students. Lancer glared at the students and they quieted down. "I need two people to demon straight…" He was cut off when Dash raised his hand and grabbed Sam's and lifted it up by force. "Alright, will you two show us a small demo on how to knock your opponent down?"

"Of course." He said smugly while looking to Sam. She gulped. They walked to the middle of the circle and got into a standard wrestling position they learned the year before. Sam was a little shaky, but when Mr. Lancer blew the whistle, she launched at Dash and tried to pin him down. The athletic boy gripped her arm harder and had Sam almost begging for mercy, but before she could do anything about it she was pushed onto the gym floor. Dash rose up and smirked at her, taunting her. The students chuckled as she stumbled up to her feet and sat back down by her friends. She hadn't been embarrassed like that for a long time till now.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked, concerned. She nodded, but she gripped the side of her head quickly. "I hit my head a bit, that's all." She replied, rubbing where it hurt. "I can't believe Mr. Lancer is that stupid that he would make you two wrestle on the gym floor. He could've put out some mats at least." Tucker mumbled. "Well hopefully we don't have to do this unit for too long." Danny said while checking the large bump on Sam's head. "You should go to the school nurse and ask for some ice, Dash really pushed you down hard." Sam smiled at him quick and got up and asked Mr. Lancer if she could get some ice. With a quick nod, she walked over to the gym entrance and disappeared.

* * *

**_A/N: I hate gym. -.- We just started doing a Wrestling Unit and the same thing that happened to Sam happened to me, but I guess it wasn't that bad. It gave me inspiration! lol_**

**_ Remember: Reviews Are Welcome!_**


End file.
